YuGiOh! GX: Candies and Chocolates
by vampiresakuya
Summary: A girl hailing from the north Duel academy transferred at the Duel Academy and that girl isn't a very good girl. Can Jaden and his friends change this girl? And what adventures will this girl bring?
1. Welcome to the duel academy

**Author's note: **My second Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic .^^ Please Enjoy and Review :D Oh by the way, I'm going to replace "Chapter" as "Sweets".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

**Sweets 01: **Welcome to the duel academy!

It's another boring day in the Duel Academy. The sun is high in sky, spreading light and humidity all around the island. Birds are hiding in bushy trees and students are really irritated because of the humid they are feeling.

Far in the deep blue sea, a boat is sailing towards the island. A brown haired girl stood near the fences of the boat, she is staring at the Duel Academy with bored eyes. Several Unhappy sighs was heard every 10 minutes. "Duel Academy…" A word came out from her glossy lips after an unhappy sigh. "Miss Kisarazu, only a couple more of minutes we're there" A man told her. Again, she sighed in disapproval… "It's all _his_ fault" then a scary glare from her candied sapphire eyes appeared.

* * *

Jaden, along with Syrus, Hassleberry and Jesse stood in the roof top of the Duel Academy. They were talking about cards, cards, cards and dueling until Jesse froze so sudden.

"Something wrong?" Jaden asked

"You looked like you saw a ghost" Hassleberry commented "Err, maybe there is a ghost here"

"Stop joking about those things" Syrus said a little freaked out

"I don't know, it's just… Chills were sent to my spines… Like someone's going to slap me or give me a death glare" Jesse replied unsure

"Who would do that to you? I mean you're like one of the friendliest guy I know" Jaden said

"Maybe it's just your imagination" Syrus smiled

"Creepy imagination you got there" Hassleberry snickered

"Yeah, Maybe" Jesse replied with a worried face

* * *

At the Chancellor Sheppard's office, Bonaparte and Crowler are walking from side to side in front of Sheppard's table. They were so worried and they were really thinking so hard.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Crowler asked worriedly

"Maybe the boat didn't arrived early?" Bonaparte replied unsure

Sheppard sighed at the two men "Could you please calm down? All your walkings are making me dizzy"

"But She's not yet here and if she's here what can we do entertain her? They said that she's easily bored" Crowler said panicking

"And She's not easily amused" Bonaparte added

"Calm down, I am sure we can think of a plan and besides Jesse Anderson is here" Sheppard replied "He could temporarily amuse her"

"But what if Jesse cannot amuse her? What will we do?" Bonaparte asked

"And some says that her social skills are poor" Crowler said "How could the students get along with her?"

"You two think too much" Sheppard laughed "Haven't you forgot what they said about her, Jesse is her friend and he's the only one who amuses her"

"I don't know about that" Crowler sighed

* * *

XoXoX

The sky is nearly dark when the boat arrived at the port. Two girls wearing a maid uniform rushed down to the port they were followed by the brown haired girl. Still with bored expression, she began walking and didn't cared to examine the whole place. She reached Chancellor Sheppard's office, her two maids waited outside the room.

"Oh! Miss Kisarazu, I am glad to see you here" Crowler said

"Ah" The brown haired girl replied Crowler like he is just a secretary or something, she used the same bored tone. It made Crowler flinch in fright, he doesn't want to have bad terms with this girl.

"Welcome to the Duel Academy Miss Kisarazu" Bonaparte greeted her with all his warm feelings.

"Ah" The brown haired girl replied with the same tone she used in replying Crowler.

"Good Evening Miss Kisarazu, I am The Chancellor of the Duel Academy. I am sure you have heard of me" Sheppard smiled

"Ah" The brown haired girl replied again with the same bored voice tone.

"I am sure you are already tired, please get some rest" Sheppard smiled at her again

The brown haired girl nodded and left the room

"…That was intense" Crowler sighed in relieved

"I agree" Bonaparte agreed

* * *

"We will leave now Mistress" The maids said in unison bowed and left the room.

The brown haired girl didn't bother to look at her maids, she just sat at her bed with the same bored facial expression. After a minute she decided to tour herself. She isn't a very sociable, she doesn't have many friends, actually she only have one.

Meanwhile on the roof top, Jaden and the others aren't finished with there talking. Suddenly, Jesse froze again and a terrified look appeared in his face.

"Jesse?" Jaden asked again

"Hey! You're freaking me out!" Hassleberry said with a shiver

"Is anything wrong?" Syrus asked

"I think I need to go and call someone" Jesse said standing up

"Who are you gonna call?" Syrus asked

"Someone who I think is really mad at me" Jesse replied, he turned around and almost jumped in surprised when he saw a girl giving him an ultimat death glare.

"Wha? Hey who is she?" Jaden asked

"Ka-Ka-.." Jesse babbled in fear

"Whoa one cute chick there" Hassleberry smiled at himself

Syrus was froze when he saw the death glare Jesse is receiving and was terrified when he saw that the girl noticed him. "P-P-Please don't kill him with those glares" He whispered to himself

"Ka-Kayla, I-It's nice t-t-t-to si-si-see you here" Jesse said terrified "Please don't kill me" He said as quick as he can.

"Hey Jess-…" Both Jaden and Hassleberry froze when they saw the death glares from the girl

"Ka-Ka-Kayla… I know you're mad but please… Let me explain!" Jesse said still terrified by the glare of the girl

The brown haired girl noticed that Jesse's companion froze, she realized they have noticed her death glare. She quickly switched her angry face into a cute and happy one.

"Eh? Nani Itten Da yo? (What are you saying?)" The girl asked as cute as she can. Then it was followed by a cute smile. "Ah! Nandemonai yo (Never mind), I am very glad to see you Jesse"

"What the?" Jesse asked in surprise "Hey? Aren't you mad at me?"

"Huh? Why would I be mad at you" She put up the best fake cute smile

"Is it me? Or she's just so cute?" Hassleberry asked blushing

"She's just so cute" Syrus replied blushing

"Hey Jesse? Is she your friend?" Jaden asked

"Well, Yeah" Jesse scratched the back of his neck

"Hey, My name is Jaden Yuki" Jaden introduced "I'm Jesse's friend too, as well as these two guys here" He pointed at Hassleberry and Syrus who are currently staring like idiots at the girl

"My name's Tyrano Hassleberry" Hassleberry introduced

"And I am Syrus Truesdale" Syrus said

"I am Kayla Kizarasu, Yorushiku OnegaiShimasu (it's nice to meet you)" Kayla smiled at the three guys "I hope to be friends with you" She said as cute as possible

"_I wonder why she's acting like that?" Jesse asked in his mind_

"Saa (Well), I think I have to go and rest now" Kayla said with a smile "Jesse, please accompany to the obelisk blue dorm"

"Ummm… Uhh, Sure" Jesse replied unsure "See you tomorrow guys"

"Yeah, See you tomorrow" Jaden said then waved goodbye

"Bye Kayla!" Hassleberry waved while blushing

"Take care" Syrus waved while blushing too.

* * *

Jesse and Kayla walked together, while on the woods Jesse decided to brake the silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Jesse asked concerned

Kayla didn't replied

"Oh Come on Kyle" Jesse smiled "It's fun here"

Kayla stopped that made Jesse stopped too. A smirk appeared on Kayla's lips.

"Is anything wrong Kyle?" Jesse asked confused at his smirking friend

Kayla walked near to Jesse. She leaned her face close to Jesse's that there face were only inches away from each other. Her hand cupped one of Jesse's cheeks and smirked at him playfully "Can they amuse me? Can they amuse me like how you amuse me?" Kayla asked

"What?" Jesse asked confused

Kayla pulled away "Nandemonai yo (Never mind)" She began walking

Jesse shrugged and followed her

What will happen if Jaden and his friends finds out the real Kayla? Would they be able to change them? Find out next time on "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Candies and Chocolates"

-To be continued-

* * *

Author's note: if you wish to see the pic i edited for kayla. here's the link

http:/www-facebook-com/photo-php?pid=368524&l=e0dd847fad&id=100000111794199 (please replace the "-" with ".")


	2. Bittersweet chocolate

**Sweets 02: **Bittersweet Chocolate

Another lovely day at Duel Academy, this time the humid is gone everything is in perfect shape. The birds are chirping, some of them are flying in the mid air. Fishes jump cheerfully on the ea.

Kayla wandered cluelessly around the academy's hallways. She's finding the class where only students from the blue dorm are allowed to enter. They said it's an exclusive class and has a very good quality teachings. Kayla again sighed uneasy _"Why do I even have to be here?". _She continued searching for the room.

Crowler noticed Kayla walking cluelessly, an idea flashed into his mind that made him smirk evilly. The Epicene looking man cleared the smirked on his face and replaced it with a superior look, he walked towards Kayla and raised his eyebrow. _"This is a great situation to show that Kayla that she needs to respect me"._

"Kayla!" Came Crowler's voice

Kayla tilted her head around slightly, she noticed Crowler walking near her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned around and faced Crowler with a cute smiling face "Hai? (Yes?)" She asked innocently.

Crowler was about to say something harsh but he was stopped by the innocent smile Kayla showed her. His face became slight red, his eyes stared the brown haired girl's cute innocent face.

Kayla tilted her head and gave Crowler a fake cute smile "You are Dr. Crowler… Am I correct?".

"Ye-Ye-Yes" Crowler replied and gulped.

"Yokata! (I'm so glad!)" Kayla said "I am kind of lost… I will be late if I don't find my classroom… Can you te-take me there?" She asked playing with her fingers and blushing slightly.

"I-I-I I can" Crowler replied "Actually I am your teacher, Please follow me" Crowler said with a smile

"Arigatou! (Thank you)" Kayla replied with a fake cheerful smile.

"_I can't believe that she's very friendly" Crowler said in his mind, a grin appeared on his face. "This is my chance to be close to her"_

"_I can't believe that this ugly gay fell for those obvious fake smiles" Kayla said as she rolled her eyes "This clown is worst than those 3 wussies I met yesterday. He's so stupid"_

"Miss Kayla, We're here" Crowler said opening the door. Kayla went inside first and then was followed by Crowler.

"Domo (Thanks)" Kayla gave a fake cute smile again "Demo (but), where will I seat?"

"Anywhere you like" Crowler replied

Kayla nodded and seated next to her 'friend' Jesse. Kayla's fake smile faded into a frown, her happy cheerful eyes went back to the bored intimidating eyes. "Saa (Well) I don't need to put up so much around you".

"Why are you acting so nice to them anyway?" Jesse asked

"In your position you should know it right now" Kayla replied bored

"Okay, Today we will be tackling about the effects of the Spell cards" Crowler said

Kayla watched Crowler, she wasn't hearing any voice and eventually she yawned out of boredom. Jesse would hit her softly on her arms. "Psst… Kyle, don't do that" Jesse whispered softly as he can

Kayla snorted softly and rolled her eyes.

"Put that nice attentive attitude you have" Jesse whispered again

"I already know the whole topic" Kayla said softly

"Pretend you don't" Jesse whispered back

"What is that noise?" Crowler asked turning back to check who are chit-chatting on his class

No one answered

"See I told you" Jesse scolded her softly

"I can't take it anymore" Kayla said a little furstrated

"Can't you hold that for 55 more minutes?" Jesse asked

"55 more what?" Kayla asked angrily but softly

"Come on Kayla, it's only 5 minutes that passed since we start" Jesse said avoiding to cause much noise

"I can't wait that long! I can't even stand that face!" Kayla replied as soft as she can

"I know he looks like a man that was beaten up by muscular mans and horses, but if you don't wanna be in trouble just show a fake smile and pretend you're listening" Jesse said so soft

"I don't wanna be here in this classroom, I don't even wanna be here in this stupid academy" Kayla replied softly

"What is that noise back there?" Crowler asked with a glare "Who dare to interrupt my class?"

Nobody answered

"If you don't speak up I'll put you all in detention!" Crowler threatened his students

"For heaven's sake" Kayla rolled her eyes and stood up

"Kayla?" Crowler asked "You?"

"Obviously" Kayla replied annoyed

"Why did you made those noises while I am teaching? Don't you have any manners?" Crowler asked intimidatingly

"Do you wanna know the whole truth or the half truth?" Kayla asked "Spoiler, if you choose the half truth you won't be offended that much" She added with a glare

"Kayla" Jesse whispered "_This girl is more troublesome than I am" He said in his mind_

"Are you threatening me?" Crowler raised one of his eyebrows "As I recall you are only a transfer student"

"I am a transfer student and your Chancellor asked me to Transfer here" Kayla replied with a glare "So? The whole truth or the half truth?"

"The whole truth" Crowler said slowly and sarcastically

"I already know what you are teaching me, I already knew it since I became conscious in this world" Kayla replied "There are some couple of things that's aren't right in your teaching"

"Like?" Crolwer asked

"The curse of darkness can't be is different with Curse of Royal" Kayla replied "The Curse of darkness inflicts 1000 lifepoints but you can negate by using the magic jammer, meanwhile the Curse of Royal can be used against the Magic Jammer." She rolled her eyes "I knew those facts since I was a little girl… Ah, by the way… Your class is boring"

She walked out of the classroom leaving her classmates surprised by how she acted. Some mumbled about her behavior and some were concerned but Crowler's face was red because of anger and humiliation. _"I will get you… Kayla"_

* * *

Jesse searched for Kayla everywhere she could be going. She asked Jaden or Hassleberry if they saw the brown haired girl but the reply was negative. Jesse started to worry, first Kayla is new to the Academy and for sure she won't be able to find her way back if she's lost in the woods. Second what if Crowler made a way of kicking Kayla out of the Academy, it would be a shame on The Kisarazu's. But he found Kayla at the Roof top, staring at the blue skies.

"Kayla!" Jesse called

Kayla didn't respond

"Kayla, what is your problem?" Jesse asked Kayla in an angry manner "You didn't think be you acted again"

"I hate this place" Kayla replied "That gay isn't even deserving to be seen by me"

"I know that you're ego is way higher than superior but come on Kayla, you're not in Kindergarten anymore" Jesse sighed "You should act like a lady and stop acting like a brat"

"I know you're annoyed by me too" Kayla said "Everyone hates me"

"That's not true, the reason why they act like that is because you are being rude and mean to them" Jesse replied

Kayla didn't replied, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Behind a wall, Syrus, Jaden and Hassleberry were hiding. They were shocked to hear those words from Kayla, she isn't the Kayla that they met yesterday. This Kayla is a total brat.

"So that's what they meant about her social skills are poor" Jaden said softly

"What?" Hassleberry asked

"It's because she's misunderstood" Jaden replied

"I don't think that's it Jay" Syrus said "She was so mean back at our class, she humiliated Crowler and walked out"

"Hey what are you three doing?" Alexis asked that made Jaden, Hassleberry and Syrus jumped.

Kayla and Jesse turned around and saw the four.

"Were you listening?" Kayla asked sarcastically

"Uhmmm Me-Maybe" Jaden replied

"How inappropriate!" Kayla shouted "Didn't your parents taught you to not listen to anyone's conversation"

"Hey, He said maybe!" Hassleberry protested

"And it automatically means yes" Kayla glared

"Kayla" Jesse tried to stopped her

"How rude and disgusting" Kayla said

"Hey!" Alexis said "The only one rude and disgusting here is you"

"How dare you!" Kayla shouted

"You're just an egoistic newcomer" Alexis said

"You bitch" Kayla said under her breath

Alexis glared at Kayla

"Stop it" A cold voice came. A man with dark blue hair and eyes came out of nowhere

"Zane?" Jaden asked cluelessly "Why are you here?"

"Just paying a visit…" Zane replied then turned to Kayla

Both Zane and Kayla exchanged glares. Kayla's angry face faded into a happy and cheerful one. She walked near to Zane and threw her arms to his neck and showed a fake cute smile "Itoko! Mata Aete Yokkata! (Cousin, I am glad to see you again)"

"I-I-Itoko?" Everyone shouted including Syrus but excluding Jesse.

Zane smirked at her "You didn't even change. You're still the same fake bitch I grow to know"

"And you're still the same bastard I know" Kayla smirked back still hugging Zane

Jaden and his friends were shocked when they discovered Kayla's true nature and even more when Kayla called Zane cousin. Kayla sure has lots of surprises, what could be next surprise? Find out on the next Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Candies and Chocolates!

-To be continued-


	3. Candied Princess

**Warning: **This chapter contains a scene that is not suitable for young ages.

* * *

**Sweets 03: **Candied Princess

"Itoko! (Cousin!)" Kayla fake smiled. She pulled away and went back to Jesse's side.

"Wait wait! You're cousins?" Jaden and Hassleberry asked and looked at each other

"And that means" Alexis turned to Syrus "You're…"

"I didn't knew anything about this?" Syrus said and turned to Zane "What's happening"

"Clueless brat" Kayla smirked

"What?" Syrus asked

"Your parents didn't allow you to visit me, that's why you don't know me" Kayla replied

"Why would they do that?" Syrus asked

"Well…" Kayla shruged "Nandemonai yo (Never mind), You won't understand even if I tell you the story… Saa, Itoko-sama… I'll be leaving" She said then walked away.

Jesse sighed and followed her "Kayla, I need to talk to you"

Kayla and Jesse passed Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Alexis and, Hassleberry. They kept quiet until the two disappeared.

"Tell me what's happening" Syrus turned to Zane

"Like what Kayla said, you won't understand even if we tell you" Zane said then left

"Tough luck Sy, You have a cold brother and a mean cousin" Hassleberry said "But they both look good"

"Stop that" Alexis scolded Hassleberry

"Don't worry Sy, I know we can find some answers to this" Jaden said putting his on Syrus' Shoulder

"I hope so" Syrus bowed his head

* * *

At Kayla's room at the Obelisk blue dorm, Jesse and Kayla are talking. Jesse's a bit mad to Kayla but Kayla isn't paying much attention to Jesse.

"Kayla! Are you even listening to me?" Jesse asked Kayla with a loud voice

"Yes I am" Kayla lied

"Kayla! Listen! You won't be able to make friends it you continue to act like some kind of a fake bitch or somethin" Jesse scolded Kayla

"Uh-huh" Kayla rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom carrying her clothes

"Could you stop ignoring me" Jesse sighed and rolled his eyes "I can't believe that you're acting like that in this place"

"Whatever" Kayla replied

"Don't you know that you'll bring shame to your family's name?" Jesse said

"I don't have a family anymore" Came Kayla's voice coming from the bathroom. The sound of the shower is heard.

"I know, but you have to protect it since you're the only Kisarazu left!" Jesse said again "How could you protect your family name's reputation if you're acting like a brat?"

"I don't have to protect it" Kayla replied

"Yes you do" Jesse sighed "What am I gonna do with you?" He asked as he rubs his temples

"If you think I cause you problems then you can go and stay away from me" Kayla replied simply

"Kayla stop acting like a brat… Please?" Jesse asked

"I'll try" Kayla replied and to Jesse that _I'll try_ from Kayla means no.

"I give up" Jesse sighed and walked to the door but he can't open it

"Kayla! Your door is stuck" Jesse said

"It's not" Kayla replied

"It is. I can't open it" Jesse sighed

"Wait for me, I'm almost done" Kayla said

After 5 minutes Kayla finally went out of the bathroom. Her long brown hair is wrapped in a white towel, she wears a cottony bathrobe and white cotton slippers. Kayla walked over to the door and tried opening it but she failed.

"So?" Jesse asked "Is that what always keeps you late?"

Kayla nodded

"Gee, your room is defective" Jesse laughed "First your faucets are broken, second your window shuts itself, third your door is always stuck". The bluenette laughed as hard as he can

"Screw it Jesse" Kayla glared "Do you know what will happen to you when Dr. Crowler founds out that you're here in my room?"

Jesse froze but smirked at her "Don't forget that you humiliated him in front of his students and he's pretty mad at you"

"Is it only Dr. Crowler who is roaming around?" Kayla smirked back

Jesse sighed and walked over to Kayla's dresser. He opened all the drawers that confused Kayla.

"What are you doing?" Kayla asked raising one eyebrow

"Cell phone?" Jesse asked throwing away a black thong

Kayla ran over to catch the black thong and the things that Jesse keeps on throwing away "Jesse stop that!" She said putting her underwears in a table

"Cell phone?" Jesse asked

"I didn't brought all of my things… Including that piece of junk" Kayla replied

"What?" Jesse exclaimed "Why didn't you?"

"I can't even write a message on it. It's useless" Kayla shrugged

"You mean.. You can't even use a cell phone?" Jesse shouted

"I can" Kayla sighed "Only in calling"

"So we're stuck here foreveeer?" Jesse shouted "Noooo!"

"What wild imagination you have. There's a balcony in my room, if you want you can jump out there" Kayla suggested

"Nice one Kyle, very funny… A very useful suggestion" Jesse rolled his eyes

An evil smirk came out of Kayla's face that sent Jesse chills to his spine "Wha-What?"

"I'm bored… Since the day started" Kayla said walking over to Jesse, Seductively.

"Uh-huh… And?" Jesse said backing off

Kayla kept on walking towards Jesse until Jesse fell on the bed.

Kayla went on top of him and whispered "Amuse me" In an secutive manner "Just like how you did back there". Kayla traced her index finger on Jesse's chest down to his stomach

"Ka-Kayla" Jesse said nervously "Yu-Yu-You know we shouldn't be doing it here… I mean… My God… Kayla you're only 16!"

"And?" Kayla licked Jesse's cheek like a kitten

"E-E-And Ruby can see us!" Jesse said as quick as he can

"Your imaginary friend huh?… Don't worry she saw it a couple of times now… didn't she?" Kayla smirked

"She?" Jesse asked surprised

"Well… I really think she's a girl. She's cute" Kayla leaned her face close to Jesse

"Please stop" Jesse closed his eyes

"Iie (No)" Kayla's sweet voice whispered.

Without any signal, Kayla's lips met Jesse's. The kiss was surprising, Jesse widen his eyes in surprise he tried to pull away from Kayla's kiss but Kayla wouldn't let go. Kayla bit Jesse tongue that made him gasp, this was Kayla's chance. Kayla slid her tongue inside the bluenette's mouth, she played with Jesse's tongue and eventually Jesse gave in and kissed back. They were fighting for dominance, the skilled 16 year old girl won. They both pulled away to catch some air, Kayla again kissed the bluenette fully in his lips. The second kiss is more intense but Jesse doesn't want to be defeated in a french kiss by a girl, without breaking the kiss, they switched position. Jesse was now on top of Kayla but there's something wrong, a wave appeared in between the mouths of the teens. From Jesse's mouth transferring to Kayla's mouth, like Kayla's draining Jesse's strength.

XoXoX

"I am really so confused" Jaden said with his eyes twirling

"Wrong grammar Sarge!" Hassleberry said "If you use really, you should use so anymore" He corrected

Everyone gave him a wtf look

"What? I listened to the professor back at class earlier" Hassleberry grinned

Syrus sighed

"What's the matter Sy? Still depressed?" Alexis asked

"I don't see a reason why you should be depressed by that?" Chazz said "So what if your cousin is a bitch? Aren't you proud of yourself? Your cousin is Kayla Kisarazu, the heiress of the fundom incorporation?" He asked intimidatingly "Think you're being exaggerated"

"Chazz!" Alexis shouted

"What?" Chazz asked

"I just don't get the logic why my parents needed to hide from the my own cousin?" Syrus asked

"I know why" A familiar voice said from a window

It seems like someone knows the answer about Syrus' Question. Who is this mystery person? Will he be able to solve Syrus' problems? Stay tuned on the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Candies and Chocolates

**-To be continued-**


End file.
